Smash
by itsinetta
Summary: Jungkook memang adik kelas kurang ajar! [KOOKMIN/JIKOOK fanfiction]


**Smash**

 **a Kookmin fanfiction**

 **Warn! typo, abal-abal, tidak jelas**

.

.

Siang itu aku sedang dalam perjalan pulang dari pasar. Ibu menyuruhku untuk berbelanja kebutuhan dapur. Dengan senang hati aku menerima perintah ibu. Aku merasa akan lebih baik jika hari liburku ini diisi dengan kegiatan yang berguna, dibandingkan hanya berdiam diri –tidak mengerjakan apa-apa dirumah.

Namun, yang terburuk dari kegiatan ini adalah mengharuskan aku mengangkat berkatung-kantung plastik yang terbilang cukup berat ditanganku. Bukannya aku malas mengangkat itu semua, tetapi berat kantung-kantung itu cukup bisa membuat tanganku keram dan sakit.

Sekarang aku harus berusaha agar tidak mengeluh, ayolah, ini cuma kegiatan yang hanya kulakukan empat kali setahun. Lagipula aku hanya berbelanja sendiri, sekeras apapun aku mengeluh pasti bantuan tidak akan datang. Malah yang akan kudapat dari sebuah keluhan adalah tatapan aneh dari orang lain.

Aku berhenti dipinggir jalan persimpangan, dimana banyak pejalan kaki yang menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna. Aku tidak berhenti karena menunggu lampu lalu lintas seperti mereka, aku berhenti karena ingin merenggangkan tanganku –yang sedari tadi sudah meraung-raung memintaku untuk melepaskan katung belanjaan ini. Aku meletakan kantung belanjaanku di kaki, dan mulai merenggangkan kedua tanganku.

Terdengar suara yang memanggil namaku. "Jimin Hyung!"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari tanganku, memandang lelaki yang –sangat familiar dimataku memanggilku dari seberang jalan. Lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya padaku dari tengah-tengah lautan manusia. Tepat pada saat itu lampu tanda menyeberang menyala dan kerumunan orang mulai menyeberangi jalan, termasuk lelaki itu.

"Sedang apa Hyung?" Tanya Jungkook -adik kelasku begitu dia sudah berada di depanku.

Aku merenggangkan kedua tanganku, "Olahraga." Jawabku asal.

Jungkook mendecih, "Olahraga macam apa itu?"

"Apa pedulimu?" Aku masih merenggangkan tangan.

"Aku peduli lah, yang namanya olahraga itu kegiatan yang membuat orang berkeringat." Sungut Jungkook, "Bukannya yang kayak itu! Pantas saja Hyung pendek."

Aku mendelik. Hey, apa hubungannya. "Jaga ucapanmu Jeon Jungkook." Aku memukul bahunya keras.

"Hyung jangan memukulku dong!"

Aku tidak memperdulikan protesannya, "Terserah hyung lah." Jungkook mendengus.

Tatapan Jungkook beralih ke kakiku, melihat berkantung-kantung plastik belanjaan di bawah sana. "Hyung habis belanja?" Kakinya menyenggol kantung belanjaan dengan sengaja. Melihat kelakuan lelaki itu, aku pun menendang keras tulang keringnya.

"Aw sakit!" Ringisnya. Aku tersenyum, makanya jangan bermain-main dengan kantung belanjaanku.

"Iya. Kau sendiri Kook?"

Jungkook mengusap tulang keringnya, lalu menginjak kakiku sebagai balasan sebelum menjawabku. Dia memang Junior yang kurang ajar. "Aku baru dari toko musik itu," Tangannya menunjuk toko musik yang terletak diujung jalan. "Wah tumben hyung belanja. Belajar jadi pria rumah tangga yang baik ya, Jeon Jimin?" Dia menyeringai.

"Sialan kau!" Jungkook memang minta mati. "Namaku Park Jimin, bukan Jeon Jimin." Bocah itu tidak ada sopan-sopannya ke senior astaga.

Jungkook tertawa kecil, "Yasudah, sini menikahlah denganku, Jeon Jimin." Aku menatap Jungkook tajam dan memukul punggungnya keras-keras.

Bocah ini.

"Bermimpilah!" Aku membuang muka, tidak sudi menatap Junior kurang ajar itu.

Sebuah tangan menarik daguku untuk bertemu dengan tatapan orang bergigi kelinci itu, matanya menyorotkan sebuah keseriusan. "Pasti, itu cita-citaku hyung." Setelahnya Jungkook merubah ekspresinya menjadi ceria dengan cepat. "Lainkali jangan pukul aku lagi ya hyung, atau tidak aku cium nih." Matanya mengedip dengan genit.

"Menjijikan."

"Tapi kau maukan hyung." Jungkook memainkan alisnya. Percaya diri sekali dia.

"Tidak."

"Bohong." Jungkook mengusap rambutnya kebelakang. Dengan secepat kilat, dia mengganti topik pembicaraan (Sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku tidak akan merespon ucapan terakhirnya) "Dunia sudah makin sempit ya hyung. Baru kemarin kita bertemu di jalan, sekarang malah bertemu lagi." Lelaki itu menunjukan gigi kelincinya kepadaku.

Aku menyetujui perkataannya, sekadar formalitas. "Iya. Dunia sudah makin sempit."

Merasa keram ditanganku sudah menghilang, dengan malas tanganku kembali mengambil kantung belanjaan didekat kakiku. Tetapi tiba-tiba Jungkook merebut kantung plastik ditanganku, dan menggegamnya erat.

"Hyung ini kuat sekali ya, bisa bawa ini semua kerumahmu." Ucapnya sembari menggoyangkan kantung belanjaanku.

"Eh, kenapa kau mengambil kantung belanjaanku? Apa tidak berat?" Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat senang dia membawa belanjaanku. Akhirnya tanganku terlepas dari beban menyiksakan itu. Selamat menderita Jungkook.

"Iya berat." Dia menatap kantung-kantung belanjaan ditangannya. "Tapi kalau buat hyung sih, aku rela kok bawa ini. Sampai bawa gajah sekalipun, aku tetap rela kok." Aku mencibir mendengar ucapan _cheesy_ yang akhir-akhir ini sering dikeluarkannya kepadaku.

"Terima kasih Kook. Tapi apa kau yakin ingin membawa itu semua? Bagaimana jika aku ikut membawa sebagian dari katung-katung itu?" Tawarku –hanya basa-basi yang mendapatkan anggukan dari dia. _Sial_ , harusnya aku tidak perlu berbasa-basi.

Tangannya memberi salah satu kantung plastik kepadaku. Saat kantung itu berpindah ke tanganku, aku menyadari bahwa dia memberiku kantung terkecil dan teringan diantara kantung-kantung yang lainnya.

Aku menatap Jungkook dengan –ekspresi pura-pura jengkel. "Kenapa kau memberiku kantung yang paling ringan sih? Itu sama saja bohong." Kenyataannya, hatiku sedang menjerit bahagia.

"Yang pentingkan Hyung bawa kantung juga, jadi kita impas."

"Ayo jalan hyung." Jungkook berjalan mendahuluiku. Meninggalkanku yang masih diam tak bergerak. Aku melihatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Aku tak percaya seorang pecicilan seperti Jeon Jungkook masih memiliki setitik kebaikan pada dirinya.

Pantas semua murid sekolah mengelu-elukan namanya. Mungkin dia juga melakukan hal terpuji ini kepada seluruh orang.

Hah, dasar pecitraan.

"Hyung ayo jalan, jangan melamun saja."

Aku tersadar dari lamunan, dan menyusul Jungkook yang sudah berada jauh didepan.

Aku yakin.

Seorang Jeon Jungkook yang _baik hati_ kepadaku adalah seorang Jeon Jungkook yang pasti _ada maunya_.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan sangat cepat seperti tokoh superhero _flash_.

Karena kecepatan luar biasa yang diciptakan kakinya, aku harus bersusah payah mengejar dan menyamai langkah kaki miliknya. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia bisa menjadi anggota tim basket sekolahku. Selain tubuhnya yang tinggi, kecepatan dan kegesitan kakinya juga sangat bisa diperhitungkan.

Setelah aku berhasil menyamai langkah Jungkook, aku menoleh dan menatapnya -berniat menyuruhnya untuk pelan-pelan. Tanpa aku duga, dia juga sedang menatapku. Jungkook tersenyum dan memelankan langkahnya ketika pandangan kami saling bertemu. Kami saling bertatapan dengan lekat. Aku terpikat dengan senyumnya. Kedua pipiku memanas.

Sayangnya, tak lama kemudian pandangan Jungkook mulai berpaling kedepan. Melihat apa yang dilakukannya, seketika aku merasa gugup bercampur malu dengan perbuatanku. Dan aku pun mulai mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya.

Jimin kau sangat _bodoh_.

"Kenapa hyung mengalihkan pandangan dariku?" Tanya Jungkook yang membuatku salah tingkah. _Sial_ , sepertinya Jungkook akan mem _bully_ ku habis-habisan.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak melihatmu bodoh."

Jungkook menyeringai, "Jangan berbohong hyung."

"Aku tidak berbohong." Aku menatapnya sengit.

Jungkook tertawa kecil. "Awas kalau bohong, nanti badan hyung makin menyusut loh."

Sudah cukup!

Tanganku sudah terangsang untuk kembali memukulnya.

Aku mulai memukul Jungkook berkali-kali sekeras yang aku bisa, sampai aku tersentak kaget saat lelaki itu mengunciku kedalam pelukkannya. Aku menelan saliva saat menyadari betapa dekatnya posisi kami sekarang.

Jungkook mengangkat daguku dengan lantang, aku berteriak. "Dasar Junior kurang a-" Suaraku menghilang seiring mataku membulat.

Jungkook menyatukan bibirnya dengan milikku.

Dia menciumku.

Lelaki itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Aku tahu ini gila, tapi perlahan (agak terbawa suasana) aku juga ikut memejamkan mata –tanpa memperdulikan _apa_ , _kenapa_ , dan _mengapa_ dia menciumku. Kami saling menggerakan kepala, saling mencari posisi nyaman. Aku memeluk pinggangnya.

Jungkook menggigit bibirku keras, dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam celah diantara kedua bibirku. Tangannya menekan tengkukku, berusaha memperdalam ciuman. Aku tersenyum geli saat merasakan lidahnya mulai bermain-main didalam mulutku. Lidahku ikut menari didalam.

Sensasi manis di bibirku menghilang saat Jungkook menarik kepalanya menjauh, dia tersenyum. "Buat informasi saja, kita masih di pinggir jalan loh." Mataku kembali membulat dan segera menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Aku menoleh kesekitar, melihat banyak orang dan kendaraan yang sedang berlalu lalang. "Sialan!"

Jungkook langsung memegang kedua tanganku, sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Wow tenang hyung." Semakin aku memberontak, semakin kencang Jungkook menahan tanganku.

Aku menatapnya sinis, kakiku mulai berjalan lagi. "Lepaskan. Aku ingin pulang."

"Baiklah." Jungkook melepas tautan dari tanganku. Lalu tangannya merangkul pundakku, membuat tubuhku bergerak lebih dekat dengannya.

Kami berjalan dalam keheningan.

Diam-diam aku bersyukur Jungkook tidak membahas ciuman ka- "Gimana ciumannya?"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke jalan, "Menjijikan." Hanya itu yang sempat terbesit di kepalaku, tapi langsung dibantah mentah-mentah oleh lelaki itu.

"Bohong, hyung menutup mata."

"Kau juga menutup mata!"

"Hyung memelukku."

"Kau Juga!"

"Hyung menikmati ciuman tadi." Aku merapatkan mulutku kembali, pipiku mulai memanas.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu tertawa dengan suara keras, "Hahahaha! Lihat lihat! Pipi hyung memerah!" Aku menatapnya dengan kesal, lalu menginjak kakinya keras-keras.

"Lihat! Hyung mau kucium lagi?"

Aku menggeram kesal.

Aku menjauhkan tubuhku dari Jungkook, melangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. "Aku tidak sudi." Berusaha menambah kecepatan, berusaha meninggalkan lelaki itu dibelakang.

Aku membencinya.

 _Greb._

Jungkook memelukku dari belakang, dia berbisik tepat disebelah telingaku.

Pipiku makin memanas.

"Lainkali jangan bohong lagi ya hyung, atau tidak kau menjadi pacarku nih."

Aku (dikurangin sedikit) membencinya.

.

 **End**

.

"Dimana belanjaanku?"

"Astaga! Aku meninggalkannya. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya babe."

"YAK! JEON JUNGKOOK"

.

.

 **Eh aku bikin apaan nih, gaje banget yaampun T^T hope you like!**


End file.
